1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to removable covers for outdoor-type chairs.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Removable covers for furniture, particularly of the type generally termed outdoor furniture, such as for lawn or garden, although such furniture may of course be used indoors, are well known in the prior art. Examples of such prior art removable covers are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,667,532; 2,665,745; 1,391,362; 2,934,134 and 3,512,834. However, none of these prior art removable covers presently known to the Inventor other than my copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 538,455, filed Jan. 3, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,010,980, over which the invention recited herein is an improvement, employs a satisfactory adjustable self-tightening tension means for securing an adjustable size cover comprising a plurality of interwoven vertical and horizontal straps to a chair frame to secure the cover to the frame, at a desired adjustable tension level, in position for covering the back and seat of the chair. These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome by the present invention.